


Oh, Think of the Scandal!

by tigersinlondon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Choking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Is Annoying But Also Really Good At Blowjobs, M/M, sub!Kylo, the original title for this was 'good fucking lord', they hate each other, which is accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersinlondon/pseuds/tigersinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux likes it when Ren actually does what he says for a change. Ren gets off on being naked and on his knees while Hux is mostly clothed. Hux dislikes mess. They still hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Think of the Scandal!

General Hux was of the opinion that order is achieved by tight control and regulation. He liked his hair combed in a certain manner, he was punctual in every way, and his night clothes fitted neatly into a drawer in his room only when you folded them just so. Thus, the decidedly out-of-control antics and non-regulation attitude of Kylo Ren was a continuing thorn in Hux’s side. The insufferable manchild broke his ship on a regular basis, refused to keep to any kind of schedule, and undermined his authority in front of anyone and everyone, from the lowest Stormtrooper to the Supreme Leader himself.

However, Lord Kylo Ren, Apprentice of the Supreme Leader, Leader of the Knights of Ren, and Annoying Wanker, was also really quite good at sucking dick.

Hux thought all of this, a train of thought that had been along that particular track of his mind many times before, whilst Kylo Ren was giving a damn good go at deepthroating. Kylo dug his flat nails into the skin of Hux’s thighs and swallowed around the tip, and the train promptly derailed so fast that Hux couldn’t remember where he was heading with it.

“You filthy disgusting piece of sh-” – and then Hux’s larynx was held in an invisible chokehold, tight hands pushing him back against the wall and forcing him to lift his chin. The back of his head hit the durasteel with a thunk as he breathed in, laboured. The pressure was just so that it cut off the blood supply to his head more than his breathing, making Hux feel dizzy and lightheaded. He laughed giddily and wound his hands into thick black hair, tugging, tugging and thrusting his hips forward into Kylo’s willing mouth.

Honestly, he couldn’t think of a better use for Kylo’s Almighty and Unknowable Power than for getting rid of a gag reflex.

The pressure around his throat fluctuated and he knew (could _hear_ , damn it) that Kylo was jerking himself off.

“Ren,” he tried, too hoarse at first, and then again, accompanied by a yank on the hair twisted round his fingers, “Ren don’t you dare come on my boots you absolute prick.”

Kylo grunted and pulled off Hux’s cock, laving his tongue along the underside as he did so. The pressure on Hux’s throat disappeared. Kylo looked up at Hux through wayward strands of hair, his expression faintly annoyed, but his eyes defiant and pupils blown. Hux pushed his hand through Kylo’s hair, and Kylo obligingly tilted his head with the movement. Lord Ren knelt naked and wanting before Hux, who was still mostly dressed with trousers undone and pulled down his thighs.

He really was quite beautiful like this, debauched and wild with his pink mouth open, wet lips bitten and then put to work. No smart words, no destruction, no stupid non-regulation cape flapping about his broad shoulders. Hux shuddered at the thought of Kylo walking at his heels, stripped of all his non-regulation garb (which was most of his clothing, in honesty), through the Finalizer.

Kylo was still leisurely stroking his own cock.

“Give me your hands,” said Hux, and curled his fingers around each of Kylo’s wrists when Kylo raised his arms obediently, “Good boy. Now.” He moved his hands to Hux’s hips. “Leave them there.”

Kylo pushed up Hux’s shirt with his nose and buried his face in the small softness of Hux’s stomach, a mumbled “I hate you” followed by sucking a bruise into the flesh above his hip. Hux gasped, and felt Kylo grin against his skin.

“Suck me off, Ren, I haven’t got all day,” Hux ordered, only a little breathlessly.

Kylo drew back, allowing his cheek to drag along the length of Hux’s cock, and then swallowed him down again. Hux grinned, and Kylo’s hands stayed put on his hips.

“You’re loving this, bowing to me, getting your disobedient mouth full of my dick, taking orders, you greedy-ah!” Hux’s head hit the wall again, of his own volition this time, and he drew in a sharp breath. “Pfassk, Ren, your mouth,” he babbled, and continued, “Greedy kriffing cockslut,” – a laugh, short and punched out of his lungs – “ _Lord_ R-”

A moan around his cock at Kylo’s title being spat so carelessly, and Hux was coming, his nails digging into Kylo’s scalp.

“Oh, Kylo, Kylo-” the name repeated, a litany, echoing around the room.

Kylo swallowed everything and licked the tip of Hux’s cock clean, to the twitching of Hux’s hips at the hypersensitivity. They were quiet a moment. Hux’s breathing settled and he closed his eyes briefly, tucking himself back into his undergarments and pulling his trousers back over his arse.

“Hux.” Kylo’s voice was breathy. Hux looked down and his hands were still on Hux’s hips. Stars, and what a sight. Kylo was panting, a smudge of come across his lower lips and to the side of his mouth. His hair was in disarray around Hux’s fingers. “Please, I-”

“Shh,” Hux smoothed his hair back down, and stroked the pad of his thumb across Kylo’s cheek. “Come here.” And Kylo was on his feet, crowding Hux against the cool wall and kissing him. Hux’s thumb was still pushed into his cheek, and he curled his hand around Kylo’s jaw, making small noises into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo’s hard cock was pressed between their stomachs, the friction insufficient but enough that precome leaked onto Hux’s shirt. But Kylo’s skin was hot against his front, his hands cupped Hux’s face like he was something precious, and Hux could not find it within himself to berate him again.

These were the moments that came about rarely – these semi-gentle things where the press of lips and tongue were reverential and tender, where their breath stuck hot onto their faces, where they weren’t quite themselves, and Hux thought he would die, melt right through the floor. Soft moments.

“Hux,” Kylo grunted into his mouth, and the fantasy of softness blinked away. Hux’s hands gripped Kylo’s hair and forced his head sideways.

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” he snarled, and wrapped the other hand around Kylo’s dick. “Gorgeous and mine, gods-” Hux bit down on the sweat-slick exposed shoulder. Kylo shuddered.

“God, Hux,” Kylo moaned, helpless as Hux stroked him off efficiently. He dropped his head to Hux’s shoulder, and they were closer than ever, curved against each other. Smug confidence on Hux’s part gave way to mouthing at the base of Kylo’s neck. Kylo’s hands were lost; one underneath Hux’s shirt, thumb rubbing dangerously close to Hux’s nipple, the other pushed beneath the waistband of Hux’s undergarments onto his arse.

Hux thought, _how many times have we done this that I know what he likes_?

Kylo was already a mess, curled around Hux against the wall, skin damp with sweat. Wordless moans fell from his mouth against Hux’s clothed shoulder, and though the lights had stopped flickering after the first couple of times they’d done this, Hux imagined he could feel that power simmering under Kylo’s skin. He sucked another mark into Kylo’s shoulder and thought about that power bending to his will, as its wielder was now.

A tease over the slit, a quickened pace, a whispered encouragement; and Kylo came with a drawn out groan. If Hux hadn’t already given up the shirt as lost, he would definitely have to now.

Kylo pressed his forehead to the durasteel behind Hux, mouth hovering next to Hux’s jaw. He kissed it, once, twice.

Hux looked down at the mess in the warm space between them.

“Ugh.”

He extricated himself from the clingy, naked ( _warm, affectionate_ ) body between him and a clean shirt, wiping the come on his hand onto the already-soiled material. Kylo huffed out a breath as Hux pulled away.

Hux disappeared into the refresher to change his shirt, undershirt, and wash his face. He didn’t bother to close the door. He buttoned his shirt up to the collar, pushed some fresh fixing wax through his hair, slicking it back down into place, and felt put-together again.

Kylo, on the other hand, had to walk back to his quarters wearing clothes picked up from the various corners of Hux’s room, and a cock still sensitive and cleaned with a perfunctory wipe from a cloth. Hux allowed himself a pleased smile at this thought.

“Look at you,” he said, re-entering the main room to see Kylo in a state of mostly-dressed, “Anyone could tell from the state of your hair alone what you’ve just been doing.” Hux’s tone was derisive, but teasing.

“No one on this ship cares what I do in my downtime, General,” Kylo replied evenly, “Unless you’re concerned that rumour might circulate surrounding yours.”

Hux rankled at both the possibility that all his subordinates could know of his dalliances with the man who he publicly hated, and at the sheer volume of insolence that Kylo could insert into addressing him by his title.

“Get out, Ren.” Hux sat down at his desk, switching his attention to the datapad, which flashed multiple notification lights at him when he drew his hand over it.

Kylo was silent behind him for a second, and then Hux heard two steps and felt breath on his ear.

“General,” a nip to the back of the neck, and then more quietly, with a smirk that Hux could _feel_ , “Sir.”

Hux repressed a shiver until the door to his quarters slid open and closed again. God damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the document was originally saved as 'good fucking lord'.  
> You can thank [that-vicious-vixen](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com/) for my descent into trash hell.
> 
> Additionally, come follow me on [tumblr!](http://tigersinlondon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
